It's OK To Take Chances
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Alexandrianna Melborne, or Lexa for short, has been through hell and back again. But when she gets to be a part of American Idol Season 8, it changes her world. Can friends like Adam Lambert, Allison Iraheta and Kris Allen change everything she ever knew?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!!! Well, except my characters that I made up.. lol.  
This is MY version of season 8's American Idol, except there are a few differences. One, instead of Danny Gokey, I've put in my character that I came up with, whose name is Alexandrianna. Yeah I know, it's long but I couldn't decide between Alexandria and Arianna so yeah. :P Two, instead of Lil Rounds, I am adding in another character I've made up, Jayson Travis. Another is that Adam Lambert's age (and sexual interest... in other words he's gonna be straight) will not be what it really is, neither will Allison's or Kris's. (: Plus whatever I decide to change because I can. :P (: ENJOY!  
**

**Alexandrianna's POV**

I was getting ready to board the plane back to Hollywood at the end of the weekend. I hugged my mom and smiled.

"Please be careful sweetheart. Make sure you sing your heart out." She told me.

"I will mom, don't worry." I smiled.

"I can't believe my baby made it into Hollywood!" My mom hugged me tight again. I giggled and hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"Me either mom but I gotta go or I'm gonna miss my flight." I told her.

"Alright baby. Be good, sing your heart out, be yourself and don't let anyone try to change who you are. Got me?" She asked, hugging me for what felt like the millionth time, not that I minded.

"Yes mom, I will." I hugged her back. We stopped hugging and I started walking towards the gate. When I got up to the gate I handed the lady my ticket, and stopped just as I was about to board the plane and turned around. I smiled at my mom, who was crying. A tear slipped down my face and I continued to smile at her. 'I Love You' I mouthed, smiling when she mouthed 'I Love You Too' and waved at me. I boarded the plane back to Hollywood and sat down next to this handsome, black haired, blue eyed, goth-looking guy. I had my backpack in my lap and I decided to pull out my copy of 'Meg: Primal Waters' by Steve Alten, opening it up to where I left off.

"That sure looks like a scary shark." The guy next to me said. "Is that a Great White?"

"Sure, except it's about 60 feet and 60,000 pounds." I replied smiling.

"Good God!" He made a surprised face. "What is it called then?" He asked.

"Megalodon." I replied, closing the book and setting it in my lap.

"Mega-what?" He asked me.

"Megalodon. It's a prehistoric shark." I explained to him.

"Ah." He replied. "Are they still alive?" He asked.

"No one knows for sure." I replied. "What's with the big interest anyway?" I asked. "You honestly don't look like the kinda guy who likes Marine Biology."

"I live in California, right by the beaches. I don't want to get swallowed whole by some big ass shark that makes me not stand a chance in hell." He replied simply.

"Then what were you doing in Indiana?" I asked curiously.

"Visiting family." He replied. "As happy as they are that I was chosen as one of the top 13 for American Idol, they don't get to see me very often so they'd have rathered I stayed."

"You're in the top 13 too?" I asked, surprised.

"What do you mean 'too'?" He asked, not understanding what I meant.

"I mean 'too' as in not just me." I replied.

"Oh, you got chosen?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh wait, you're that 20 year old, huh?"

"My name is Alexandrianna Melborne, but yes." I replied. "And you are?"

"Adam Lambert." He smiled brightly at me. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled, already finding him kind of annoying. After that, I took my mp3 player out of my pocket and started listening to it. I could tell it was going to be a long ride.

By the time we'd gotten to LA, it was the early afternoon. Adam and I both got off the plane together. When we got outside after picking up our baggage, I started to flag a cab.

* * *

"Wait, wait." Adam stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a cab, duh!" I stated the obvious.

"Okay, why can't you rent a car?" He asked. I stood there, not responding to him.

"Wait a minute, can't you drive?" He asked.

"Maybe." I lied. He started cracking up.

"Oh this is just _too_ good!" He laughed. "Come with me." He put an arm around me. I followed him to his car.

"What'd you bring me to this car for? I don't know this car." I told him.

"I know dork, it's my car." He smiled at me.

"So? What're you gonna do, kidnap me or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to my hidden island and fuck you like the animal I am." He laughed evilly, playing along with the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Get in the passenger side and pop the trunk. I'll get the bags." He smiled. I got into the passenger side, leaned over to the driver's side and popped the trunk for him. After a few moments he was in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Can we stop and get snacks? I'm hungry." I asked.

"You just got here and you're hungry?" He asked, surprised.

"Well yeah because one of us slept the whole flight and the other one didn't wake that someone up when we were offered food." I explained sarcastically, reminding him that he didn't wake me up.

"Well then that just sucks for she who had to have her beauty sleep, huh?" He smirked.

"Pwease Addy?" I pouted, trying not to laugh at the fact that I had just called a grown man a baby name.

"Oh my God never call me that again and I swear I'll take you anywhere you want!" He replied. I laughed and smiled.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. We stopped at a gas station and got a snack before heading to the house we'd be staying in, along with the rest of the Idol finalists.

* * *

When we got to the house, there were 8 other people standing outside by their cars. We also saw the creator of American Idol, Simon Fuller, standing on the porch. We got out of the car, leaving our stuff in Adam's car.

"Damn, this house looks like the one in 'Big Brother'." I whispered to Adam. He looked at me through peripherals and smiled. We both ended up letting out quick giggles before we all gathered around Simon on the porch.

"Good afternoon everyone." Simon smiled at everyone. "Welcome to the house you'll be living in while you are on the show. There are plenty of rooms for all of you, and they're all enormous. So, you all should have no problem at all choosing rooms." He paused. "Good luck on the show, and tomorrow you have to be in the studio at 7am." Simon finished. With that, we were left to talk amongst ourselves and get to know one another. Adam and I started talking with two people that were close to my age, Allison Iraheta and Kris Allen. Allison was 21 and Kris was 22, the same age as Adam. While Adam, Allison and Kris talked, I distracted myself by counting the number of people here. Because the judges had eliminated two of us already, there were supposed to be nine of us. I, unfortunately had only counted eight, including myself.

"Hey Adam." I elbowed him softly, trying to get his attention. He looked over at me. "Aren't there supposed to be nine people?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"There's only eight here." I told them.

"That's odd." Allison said. "I wonder where the other person-"

"There." Kris interrupted her, pointing at the car that was pulling in. I stared at it for a moment.

"Jayson." I gasped, saying the name too fast for anyone to comprehend.

"Who?" Adam asked, looking at me.

"Just shut up and hide me." I grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face away from me so I could hide behind him. Allison stood beside me, pretending like I wasn't there.

"Okay, now I'm with Adam, who the hell is that?" Allison pointed to him.

"First, don't point!" I exclaimed, pulling her arm down. "Second of all, I don't wanna talk about it." I told her.

"How about we continue this when we get inside, you girls go pick your room, Kris and I will get the room right beside yours and I'll get the bags out of the trunk and bring them up to the bedrooms, okay Andri?" Adam looked at me, eye to eye. Hearing that name, for the first time in four years almost made me greak into a million pieces. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I held them back to answer Adam.

"Okay." I replied. I looked over at Allison, who wrapped her arm around me as Adam walked off to get the bags out of the trunk. Kris stood on my other side, smiled at me, kissed my forehead and walked to his car after Allison gave him her keys to get her stuff as well. Allison and I walked down a hallway with two rooms basically put together while everyone else ran up the stairs to claim their rooms. The only thing connecting the two rooms were two doors, one in each room. Allison and I walked into the room we were claiming, Kris not very far away, just down the hall. I guess you could say he was a speed walker. I found the bed I wanted to sleep in and sat on it. I crawled all the way to the far corner, as my bed sat in the corner of the room, so I had a corner to sit in. I pulled my legs in so my knees were up to my chin and I started crying my eyes out. With Jayson here, I knew that as long as the two of us were under the same roof, life would be hell. Allison was talking to Kris, so I knew no one was paying attention to me.

**Allison's POV**

I left Alexandrianna, or Lexa as I liked to call her, by herself for a minute to talk to Kris.

"Big strong guy, huh?" I asked in a flirty tone, smiling at him. He smiled back at me and walked towards me.

"You'd better believe it." He replied, pushing his forehead up against mine. I giggled and went to go kiss him when he stopped me, as if he had heard something. I looked at him like he was weird before I spoke. "What is it?" I asked.

"Shhh." He told me, and minutes after that I heard it.

"Sniffling?" I asked. He nodded. "Who?" I asked.

"How many people are downstairs crying within earshot?" He asked me seriously.

**Alexandrianna's POV**

I heard Kris and Allison walk into mine and Allison's room, but I ignored them and continued crying. Allison wrapped her arms around me and Kris put his hand on my shoulder, moving it down to the middle of my back, trying to soothe me.

"What's the matter?" Allison asked me. I shook my head. "Is it about that guy outside?" Allison asked. I refused to answer. "Lexa what is his name?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Baby I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She told me.

"Jayson. His name is Jayson." I sniffled.

"Jayson who?" Allison asked.

"Travis." Kris answered. "I read about him online." Allison looked at me and I nodded.

"Who is he to you, Lexa?" Allison asked me. I didn't answer. She looked up at Kris. "What did his info say online?"

"They dated, but that's all it said on both profiles." Kris explained. "I have a feeling it was more than that though."

"Kris is a genious." I sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"His best friend raped me." I cried. "Then told him that I fucked him instead. The next day he called me a dirty whore, told me I was worthless and broke up with me." I wiped my eyes.

"And the nickname, Andri?" Allison asked.

"Andri was the nickname Jayson called me all the time. After what happened, I despised it." I paused. "Hearing Adam say it was the first time in four years that I have heard it."

"That's pretty fucked up." Kris said, still rubbing my back with his hand, trying to soothe me. "Why didn't you tell Adam?"

"Are you kidding? I was scared as hell to tell you guys, I only told you because I couldn't avoid it." I told him.

"Sweetie I still think you should tell him." Allison hugged me.

"Not yet, I'm not ready." I replied. They both nodded and hugged me.

**Adam's POV**

I sat the bags outside the door when I heard sniffling. I was about to go in when I heard them talking about the guy that was outside. I listened to Kris and Alli get the information out of Andri, who was in tears. I felt so bad for her, the poor baby just got here, jet-lagged and all and she was already dealing with drama. I listened to Kris talk about what was on her profile and on Jayson's profile and then I heard Andri talk. I was amazed, completely lost for words. I couldn't believe some dickhead would call such a beautiful woman like Andri names like 'dirty whore' and 'worthless', especially with what had happened to her. I heard Allison change the subject to me calling her Andri and I heard her start talking again, explaining once more. I was amazed, she hadn't heard anyone creatively call her Andri in four years.

"Why didn't you tell Adam?" I heard Kris say.

"Are you kidding? I was scared as hell to tell you guys, I only told you because I couldn't avoid it." I heard Andri respond. It hurt me a little, knowing that she wouldn't tell me what had happened to her, but then I remembered what she was going through and thought that maybe she wasn't trusting many people right now. I picked up the bags after hearing her say she wasn't ready to tell me and I walked into the room.

**Alexandrianna's POV**

Adam walked in as I was hugging Allison and Kris.

"So Alli, where do you want your-" He looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, dropping the bags and walking straight over to me.

"I-i- it's nothing." I replied simply, calming down. He moved himself in between Allison and Kris, who were getting out of their way to get the bags and he hugged me tight. At that moment I realized it, he wasn't going to take 'nothing' for an answer. I was going to have to tell him. "Let's- go for a walk." I took a deep breath. We got up and walked out of the room. When we got outside, I opened my mouth again. "There's a reason I flipped out when I saw Jayson was here." I told him. I opened my mouth to explain and he stopped me.

"I know." He replied.

"You do?" I asked him, looking like I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I overheard you telling Kris and Allison. I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop, it just worked out that way." He told me. "I was bringing the bags in when I heard you guys talking and I heard you crying. I was about to come in when I heard you talking about that Jayson jerk." I sighed. "I won't tell anyone." He told me immediately. "I promise you on everything in this world I will not spill a word of it to anyone here." He looked me in the eye. I hugged him, smiling. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "I want you to know this Andri-" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, do you want me to call you something else?" He asked.

"No, I actually like it when you say it." I smiled. Truth was, I actually did like it when he said it.

"Well, I want you to know this, no matter what time it is, no matter what is going on, you can always come talk to me. Okay?" I nodded. "If you wanna talk, no matter what it's about or when, you can come talk to me."

"Thank you." I smiled. He hugged me and smiled back.

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered in my ear. I heard footsteps and I looked over to see Jayson standing there, staring at us.

"Oh boy..." I paused.

"What's the matter?" Adam looked at me. He followed my gaze and saw Jayson staring at us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexandrianna's POV**

Jayson, the six foot tall, blonde spikey haired boy with blue eyes darker than Adams. This was my ex boyfriend, Jayson Travis. Jayson looked at Adam, and then at me. Adam and I both stood there, the sun beating down on us. Neither one of us said a word to him, or to one another. I watched as Jayson took a step toward Adam and myself and felt Adam's hand on my arm, pulling me behind him defensively, like he was my boyfriend or brother… either one would fit at that point. I would have honestly preferred boyfriend at that time. _Boyfriend?_ I thought. It was at that moment I realized how safe I felt around Adam. It felt almost natural now to be safe around him. I could tell by his body language that he was getting very protective in addition to being defensive. I had a weird feeling that maybe he felt the same way I was right then, towards one another. I didn't want to bring it up right then, so I ignored the subject and paid attention to what was going on.

"Hmm." He smiled wonderingly. He took another step and Adam stood there.

"Back. Off." Adam warned, trying to keep calm. I could tell he was pissed off, and at that point I didn't really blame him.

"Why? I'm not gonna hurt her." Jayson grinned at Adam, barely even glancing over at me. He took another step. Adam took another step back, pulling me back with him.

"Back. The fuck. Off." Adam warned again, between gritted teeth this time.

"What's the matter Andri? Can't talk for yourself?" Jayson asked, grinning at me. I had a feeling he was just trying to play around with Adam, looking to see how far he'd go.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that!" Adam retorted. He didn't want anyone calling me by that name that wasn't Adam, especially if it was someone he didn't like.

"Look kid," Jayson looked at Adam.  
"Could ya go piss up a rope or somethin'? I'm trying to talk to my ex girlfriend here." Adam tensed. I put my hand on his shoulder, even though he was quite a bit taller than me. He shrugged it off, leaning forward a little.

"Trust me you asshole, you don't want to fuck with me." Adam promised. "'Cause I swear to God I will make your life a living hell as long as you're here." I put my hand on his chest and he leaned back again, standing normally.

"And what makes me an asshole?" Jayson asked. At that moment, I prayed to God that it wouldn't go to where I knew it was going.

"What? Didn't anyone tell you what your best friend did to her?" Adam asked. _Shit_ I thought. _It's going there_. It was at that moment I held tightly around Adam's waist, like a backwards hug.

"Oh, she gave you _that_ lie, huh?" Jayson laughed.  
"I never figured she'd keep it going this long, but hey, I guess she's good at surprising me." He stared right through Adam, like he wasn't even there and I was.

"What makes you think it's a lie?" Adam asked.  
"Because your best friend _told_ you that she fucked him?"

"Well obviously." Jayson replied, looking at Adam like he was an idiot.

"Were you in love with her?" Adam asked, pointing to me. I stayed wrapped around Adam, afraid. The pain was slowly becoming too much to bear.

"At the time yes, before she broke my heart. I stopped loving her when she cheated on me with my best friend." Jayson stared at me coldly. I broke down and lost my control.

"I can't even fucking believe you right now!" I exclaimed, moving out from behind Adam and standing in front of him. Tears ran down my face as I stared at Jayson.  
"Your 'best friend'," I said in air quotes, taking a step towards him. He froze, staring at me coldly. "would have dropped your ass in a heartbeat for a piece of ass!" I screamed.  
"And you fucking accuse me of _cheating_ on you?!" I took another step.

"Andri stop, before this gets out of hand." Adam warned. I ignored him, continuing my rant.

"Your best friend, Jayson," I stepped forward more, getting right up to his face. "Didn't give a shit about you. Never had, never would. Ever." I said coldly, tears streaming down my face like a river now.  
"Your best friend loved you oh-so-fucking-much that he _raped_ the girl he _knew_ you loved more than anything in this goddamned world and lied about it to your face." I stared into his dark blue eyes.  
"And _everyone_ at that party would tell you the exact same." I kept my eye contact, tears still streaming down my face. He reached out to wipe one away and I pushed his hand away.  
"Don't touch me." I retorted.  
"You think breaking up with me hurt you?" I asked, not waiting for a response.  
"Try imagining how I felt every night for two years when I had to deal with the fact that I was raped and my best friend, lover and boyfriend left me without a second fucking thought." I told him, still not breaking my eye contact. I sensed Adam was still standing where he was, watching me do what I felt was best for me. I kept my eye contact, waiting to see what he would say, if anything at all. I got nose to nose with him, still keeping eye contact.  
"I tried to _kill_ myself because of you and that 'best friend' of yours." I used air quotes again.  
"Because I had absolutely nothing." I paused.  
"And look at me now." I backed up a little, keeping eye contact.  
"I may have lost my virginity to the person I didn't want to lose it to that night and I may have had my heart handed back to me shattered all over the ground, but dammit Jayson at least I still have my life, my family and people who really love me. People who say they love me and actually mean it, unlike you at that time." I stared coldly at him.  
"As for now, I could give less than a rats ass about you." I pointed at him. "And I hope your best friend drops dead and goes to hell." I kept my cold stare at him. After letting it sink in for a little while, I walked back towards the house and went back inside, passing Allison and Kris.

**Allison's POV**

I came out on the porch when I heard Lexa talking in a yelling voice. I stood there, watching her talk to Jayson, which amazed me because I knew she was upset because of how bad he'd hurt her. When she walked passed me I followed her with my eyes until she went inside. I sighed and then turned back to stare at Jayson, who remained silent. It almost looked as if he was taking the time to soak in what Lexa had said, but I really had no idea. I felt a hand on my shoulder after hearing the door again and I turned to see Kris.

"Alex is in tears." He told me.

"Yeah, I figured as much that she would be after standing up to asshole over there." I pointed to Jayson.

"What happened?" Kris asked.

"She went off on him, as she should have." I explained simply.

"Ah, well I'm going to go in and give her a little bit, let me know when you and Adam want to approach her and talk to her about it." Kris smiled at me.

"Thank you, but I think I should be the first person to talk to her. No offence." I replied, smiling softly.

"None taken. Just let me know when you're done because I would like the chance to talk to her as well." Kris requested. I nodded and he went back inside. I turned back around, staring at Jayson. I looked over at Adam, completely taken aback by all of it. I knew he was amazed that Lexa had even stood up to the asshole the way she did. I started walking up to both the guys, standing in between the two of them.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Jayson, eyeing him.

"About what?" He asked.

"You just fucking tore her apart, and I'd be willing to bet you _still_ don't believe her!" I raised my voice to him.

"Allison…" Adam tried to grab my arm, but I pushed his hand away.

"No Adam, he needs to hear this." I turned back to Jayson and glared at him. "Well?" I asked. Silence.  
"See, I knew it." I half-laughed.  
"You could never believe her, because you think your best friend would never do that to you."

"He _wouldn't_ ever do that to me." Jayson replied, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Try calling him and asking him about that night, see if he can keep his stories straight this time." I told him. I waited a second and then walked away, Adam trailing close behind. When I got to the door, Adam opened it for me.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"You go find Kris," I pointed to him. "I'm going to go talk to Lexa." I pointed to myself. Adam nodded and walked off to go find Kris. I walked to the door of our room and saw it was closed. I knocked and waited.

**Alexandrianna's POV**

I heard someone knock on the door. I sniffled and got up to open it. When I saw it was Allison, I opened it completely and walked back to my bed. She came in and closed the door, coming to sit beside me.

"Hey sweetie." She offered a small smile at me.

"Hey." I sniffled, trying to fight back my tears.

"You know, you're really brave." She told me.  
"Not many people would've stood up to him like you had." I nodded and didn't speak. After a minute I broke down again, hugging Allison.  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." She hugged me.

"He still doesn't believe me, right?" I asked, crying into her shoulder.

"Unfortunately he doesn't." She replied. I cried even harder and she hugged me. She started singing a song that I knew really well, rocking me as I cried.

_Gone away are the golden days_  
_Just a page in my diary_  
_So here I am_  
_A utopian citizen_  
_I'm still convinced_  
_There's no such thing as idealism_

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now_  
_And I'm dreaming_  
_And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_  
_I've seen your act_  
_And I know all the facts_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_It ain't hard to see_  
_Who you are underneath_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_And I wish you were here_

At that moment I joined in singing with her.

_I was true as the sky is blue_  
_But I couldn't soon say the same for you_  
_So now I find denial in my eyes_  
_I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart_  
_For what it is_  
_Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions_

_I've seen your act_  
_And I know all the facts_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_It ain't hard to see_  
_Who you are underneath_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_And I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I can't explain_  
_And I'm so sorry that I can't_  
_I'll try to concentrate_  
_On your true identity_

_I've seen your act_  
_And I know all the facts_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_It ain't hard to see_  
_Who you are underneath_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_I've seen your act_  
_And I know all the facts_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_It ain't hard to see_  
_Who you are underneath_  
_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_  
_And I wish you were here_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_

_I wish you were here_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Oh, woah_  
_I_

_Wish you were here_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I wish you were_  
_Here_

When we finished singing I heard clapping. I turned to the door to see Adam and Kris standing there, both clapping and smiling at the two of us. I gave Adam specifically a small smile and they both came into the room. I stood up and hugged Adam, trying not to cry again.

"You sing beautifully." Adam whispered into my ear. I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't even realize Allison knew the song." I told him.

"Sweetie I watch One Tree Hill every night, who _doesn't_ know that song?" Allison laughed.  
"I didn't realize you knew it either though." She added.

"I watch One Tree Hill too, and I love all of her songs." I replied. Allison came up and hugged me, giggling.

"Well we can start watching it every Monday together." Allison smiled. I nodded and smiled back.  
"It was absolutely beautiful, hearing you both sing that song." Adam told both of us.

"I agree." Kris added, hugging Allison.  
"If you guys get the option to do a duet together, sing that song." I smiled and giggled.

"I agree with Kris." Adam added.

"Hey guys," I looked at Allison and Kris. They looked back at me, waiting. "Could I get a little bit of alone time with Adam?" I asked. They smiled and walked into the room Adam and Kris share, closing the door. I walked back to my bed and I sat down. He followed, sitting next to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
"Something bothering you?" He asked. I didn't answer. He grabbed my legs and lifted them, placing them on his lap.  
"Lay it on me, what's up?" He asked.

"Jayson still won't believe me." I frowned. Adam sighed and looked down at my knees. He smiled and looked back up at me.

"That may be the case, but why does it matter whether or not he believes you?" Adam asked.  
"Listen Andri, just because that asshole doesn't believe you doesn't mean you should keep kicking yourself for it. It's not your fault. None of it is and you know it." Adam told me.

"But what if he never believes me?" I asked.

"You know there's only one way he will." Adam replied.

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"If you go to the police, I'm sure there's some way he'd get in trouble for it." He suggested.

"No. No way, not a chance." I stood up.

"Why not?" He asked.  
"Andri listen to me, if you never tell the police, there's a chance that sick mother fucker could hurt some other girl the same exact way he hurt you." I knew he was right, but I wasn't brave enough to speak up.

"I can't Adam. I just can't." Tears welled up in my eyes as I started to develop a lump in my throat.

"Have you at least told your parents?" Adam asked. I shook my head. "Alexandrianna!" He yelled at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"You need to tell them!" He yelled.

"No!" I replied. He stood up and grabbed my hands, standing face to face with me and looking into my eyes.

"Tell them Andri, please?" He pleaded.  
"Please for me, just tell them?"

"Adam I can't." I sniffled, a tear fell down my face.

"Yes you can." Adam encouraged.

"Adam, I can't." I replied sternly.  
"Not yet." I emphasized on the word 'yet' a little to make it clear that I would be eventually, just not right now. Truth was, I wasn't sure I'd _ever_ be ready to tell my parents, let alone the cops. Adam sighed and hugged me.

"Okay." He caved in, defeated. I smiled, still hugging him.  
"You know, you are very hard headed sometimes." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know, it runs in my family." I grinned. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're a dork." Adam laughed.

"I think you said that once upon a time." I replied sarcastically, giggling. He then started tickling me.  
"No! No! Adam! Stop! Adam please! Adam stop!" I giggled as he continued tickling me.  
"Allison! Kris! Help!" I giggled. Allison came in, Kris right behind her. Both of them looked freaked out.

"You scared the shit out of us. We thought you were being hurt or something." Allison sighed, happy that I was okay.

"Adam's tickling me!" I said between breaths.

"Well let us help you." Allison smiled slyly. She and Kris at the same time ran up and started helping Adam tickle me.

"No guys c'mon!" I screamed, giggling.  
"Guys come on stop tickling me please!!" I begged. Adam finally released his grip on my sides and looked up at me, planting a swift kiss on my forehead.

"Okay! No more tickling Andri!" He declared. I could finally breathe.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"You're welcome." Adam grinned his sly, sexy grin. My heart leapt out of my chest and I caught my breath again. I finally realized I was falling for Adam Lambert, but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I decided I wouldn't think about it as long as I still had to deal with the drama of Jayson and his 'best friend'.  
By 7 that evening we had finally gotten settled in and were ready to go out to dinner.

"Oh! Let's go to Taco Bell!" Allison shouted, smiling at me. I nodded in agreement and the boys conceded immediately. We decided to eat inside and ordered our food. When we got the food, Adam and Kris carried the trays and Allison and I picked out our seats. Allison and Kris sat across from one another and Adam and I sat across from one another. I sat there with my three chicken quesadillas, soft taco and cheese roll up and I tore open the paper around one of the quesadillas. Adam stared at me as I finished the first one and got halfway through the second one before taking a huge gulp of my raspberry iced tea. I finally looked up at him and spoke.

"What?" I asked him, curious as to why he was looking at me. He'd been staring since I'd sat down with my food.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Adam asked me, surprised.

"Yes, I really will eat all of this." I replied. He looked amazed.  
"Adam I'm not a light eater, and I'm not a girl who really cares about looks." I explained to him.  
"Food is food in my eyes and as long as I'm staying active, it's not a big deal." I finished.

"I agree." Allison smiled.

"I'm just amazed that a small girl like you can fit all that food into you." Adam explained himself.

"I'm with Adam on this one." Kris added his input.  
"That's a lot of food for a small girl like you, Alex." He smiled at me softly.

"But it's enough food to fill me, so that's all that matters." I replied smiling. They all nodded in agreement and we finished eating. When we got back to the mansion it was around 8:30 and everyone was in the living room.

"PS I Love You!" I heard Megan scream.

"300!" Anoop yelled back at her. I followed the noise to see Anoop, Matt, Megan, Scott, Michael and Jayson all in the room. I paused for a moment and then realized Alexis was missing.

"Where's Alexis?" Allison asked before I could.

"She went home." Megan pouted.  
"Don't leave me as the only girl with all these guys." She pleaded.  
"I'll lose the argument about what movie we watch."

"What movies are we deciding between?" I asked her.

"PS I Love You and 300." Megan replied.

"Well, my vote goes to PS I Love You." I smiled at her.  
"Adam?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm with Andri on this one." Adam smiled.  
"Sorry guys." He looked at Scott, Michael, Jayson and Anoop, who all had their hopes up on watching 300 based on the disappointed looks they were shooting at Adam.

"Me too." Allison smiled.

"Kris?" Megan pouted again.

"Ah what the hell, let's watch PS I Love You for the women." Kris smiled.

"YES!" Megan shouted in happiness. I laughed and hugged her as Anoop dejectedly put the movie in. We all sat around the living room and watched the movie. Halfway through, I had to get up and leave, remembering how bad the movie makes me cry. I didn't realize it, but Adam was right behind me and unfortunately, so was Jayson. I got out on the porch and sat down, looking up at the sky. I let the tears fall freely from my face, not caring that I was crying over a movie.

"Andri." Adam's voice came from behind me. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up at him. It was dark outside, so I couldn't really see him, just the black outline of his body. He looked like a shadow, moving in the night. He sat down beside me, putting his arms around me.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Don't laugh." I asked before I spoke.  
"But that movie upsets me every time I watch it." I giggled a little, smiling at him. I sniffled, waiting for him to reply.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse." He assured me.  
"You looked like you'd been thinking about more than just the movie." He explained. I knew he was good at reading people, mostly me because of the way he'd been reading me all day, but damn! I didn't realize he was as good as reading me while watching a movie too.

"I've just been thinking about today and how long tomorrow is going to be." I replied.  
"Actually, with Jayson here, everyday is going to be a long day." I added.

"You'll be alright." Adam held me in his arms, placing a light kiss on the top of my head.  
"Besides, he can't be around you all the time. I sleep in the bedroom right beside yours and he sleeps upstairs so he has no excuse to come down our hall." He paused.  
"And not to mention I am always going to be around you so he can't bother you. And when I can't, Allison or Kris will be." He finished.

"So no matter what I'll never be alone." I smiled at him.

"Exactly." He smiled back. I could see his teeth when he smiled, like they were lighting up the dark night. We sat in silence for what seemed like a good half hour, his arms around me. I finally spoke up.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?" He looked into my eyes, still holding me.

"What if Jayson never believes me?" I asked.  
"I mean even after I tell the police." I added.

"Then you move on with your life, which is what you need to do either way." He smiled at me.

"Which I plan to, I'm just curious what I should do if he doesn't believe me."

"Let him do what ever he's going to do, sweetie." Adam paused.  
"Because in the end the only person's feelings you can control are yours. Just like the only person's thoughts you can control are yours and you can only decide what you believe, not what anyone else believes." I nodded, smiling at Adam.

"What do you believe, Adam?" I asked.

"Well I believe you are a beautiful and sweet girl and I believe you just have a rough past." He kissed my forehead again. At that point I could barely keep my eyes open, so I finally closed them, listening to Adam's steady breathing.

**No One's POV**

Adam held Alexandrianna and watched as she began dozing off. He noticed her sleeping in his arms and he kissed her forehead again.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He picked her up. She leaned herself into him and let him carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in.

Back outside, Jayson was waiting for his phone to get signal.

"Come on you piece of shit." He spoke to his phone. The moment he got signal, he dialed a number, waiting for it to ring.  
"Hey, hey it's me Jayson." He spoke into the phone.  
"I have to tell you something… and it's about Andri…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! SOOOO sorry it's been a long time since the last time I updated this, but I'm finally back (this new chapter proves it!) and in gear. So, a little update as to what is going on with me: My boyfriend and I are expecting our first child in April, a little boy actually. We are happy as can be about it! So, yes I have tons and tons of time on my hands right now, I will still be working to post things for you guys come April.. but I will have a little one to take care of too, so please still bare with me! I've been promising and promising and promising a new chapter for you guys, and here it is! I know it's a short one, but I'm still in the middle of trying to figure out how I want this to go. I think I'm just going to stick with telling you guys the things that happen in the house and not really say much about how people get eliminated until we get down to the grind and original characters start getting put at risk of getting eliminated. But I hope you guys will still stick with me and I hope you guys love the new chapter! :) Thanks for reading and please be sure to review! -Chia**

_**No One's POV**_  
_Adam held Alexandrianna and watched as she began dozing off. He noticed her sleeping in his arms and he kissed her forehead again._  
_"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He picked her up. She leaned herself into him and let him carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in._  
_Back outside, Jayson was waiting for his phone to get signal._  
_"Come on you piece of shit." He spoke to his phone. The moment he got signal, he dialed a number, waiting for it to ring._  
_"Hey, hey it's me Jayson." He spoke into the phone._  
_"I have to tell you something… and it's about Andri…."_

**Jayson's POV**  
I can't believe he's taking her inside... then again what she said earlier didn't make any sense to me either. Ryan didn't rape her... she slept with him like a little whore. Yeah, yeah that's it. Andri was lying.

Or was she? Erraaaggghhhh!

Enough of this bullshit. I'll just call him.

I picked my phone out of my pocket and moved it around, waiting for the piece of shit to get signal.

"Come on you piece of shit!" I yelled at my phone. I dialed Ryan's number once it finally got signal and let it ring.

"Hey Jay, what's up man?" I heard Ryan pick up after two rings.

"Hey, listen man, I gotta tell you something... and it's about Andri..." I paused.

"Oh shit... what happened bro?" Ryan asked me. I didn't know how to tell him that Andri was talking shit about him and that she was still going around saying he had raped her.

"Well.." I hesitated.

"C'mon bro, just spit it out." I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Dude she's saying you don't give a fuck about our friendship, and she's still going around telling people you raped her." I blurted out. I didn't hear anything after. "Ryan?" I asked. Silence. "Dude will you fucking say something?" I was getting pissed off.

"Dude, she's a bitch, what do you care what she says?" That wasn't what I was hoping to hear from him. The tone he'd said it in didn't make me feel much better. He sounded almost like he was trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't... I just thought you'd want to know what she was saying, man." I told him.

"Okay well honestly bro, I don't give a fuck what that little whore says. She's a lying bitch and we both know it." Ryan sounded like he was getting defensive. "Besides, she can't prove anything happened even if she tried to." That was what really made my brain turn. If she could prove that something had happened...

"But what if she could prove that she was raped... it wasn't you, right?" I asked. I was beginning to wonder if she really was telling the truth.

"Do you really have to ask me that man? Seriously? We've known each other since we were in fucking diapers bro. Why would you think I did something like that?" He didn't answer the question. Maybe he was avoiding it... maybe he was the one lying and she was telling the truth.

"Alright man. I got it." I tried to put his mind at ease. I didn't want to start any shit and get him thinking I didn't believe him just in case he really was telling the truth. "I'll catch you later man, I'm going back inside." I said and hung up the phone. What the fuck was I supposed to do now? Was he telling the truth or was she? So damn confusing...

**Adam's POV**  
I got Andri into her and Allison's room and laid her down on the bed. I helped her get under the covers and was about to leave the room when she spoke.

"Adam, will you come lay with me?" She asked me. I was a little caught off guard, but after the day she had, I couldn't just tell her no and let her fall asleep with her thoughts. She might have nightmares or something. I walked over to the side of the bed she wasn't laying on and laid down next to her. I watched her cuddle up to me like she was cuddling up to a boyfriend or someone she had feelings for. It made me feel special though, even though I know we're just friends. I don't care... I care about her so much, I don't mind that we are like this. It doesn't matter to me. If she has feelings for me, then great. But, I don't think she does. Someone as amazing as her would never feel that way about someone like me. Or could she?

I held her in my arms, letting her doze back off again, trying not to think about my feelings. No sense in getting so bent out of shape over someone who doesn't feel the same.

"Adam?" I heard her mumble.

"Yes Andri?" I asked softly.

"I love you." I froze. Did I just hear what I think I heard? I must be hearing things... I must be crazy. She couldn't possibly have meant what I think she just said.

"I love you too." I replied, even quieter than the first time I'd spoken, just in case I was wrong and didn't hear her correctly. I guess I could ask her about it tomorrow when she's awake... Maybe not. I guess I could decide in the morning.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! Hope you're having a fabulous start to your New Year! Sorry it took me so long to get around to giving you guys anything... but things got really hectic after Christmas and still kinda are a little shaky. However, I am in the midst of writing you guys a new chapter for this story! I am trying to make it as long as I can before deciding to post it, so you'll get a LOT of bang for being so patient with me! I have not given up on this story, so I hope you guys won't either! In all fairness, I ask that you stick with me, because I'm also working on a fictional story that would not fit correctly here on the site... however, when I do find somewhere that I am willing to post it at, I will be happy to give you guys a link to be able to read it. Here's the synopsis for it, if you're interested in reading it:

Violet DiMio is a troubled young woman, even 5 years after she graduated high school. However, her Italian background has made her too stubborn to ask for help, even at her weakest moment. So, she's carrying around a secret. When she meets Ryan Barnes and falls head over feet just from, "Hello", she has to figure out what's more important: keeping her secret just what it is, or letting him in and stop feeling so alone. It also may not help that the other person who knows her secret, Kevin Travis, seems to consistently be around her every moment reminding her of what happened those 5 years ago... Oh, the tangled webs that weave.

The name of it is "The Tangled Web He Weaved"... and I'm still in the midst of writing the first chapter... but because I've had a LOT of writer's block, I am having troubles getting the first chapter out onto print, so I've been working on your chapters for these stories I'm in the middle of here on in hopes that my writer's block will turn around. Hope you guys are all doing well! Take care!

-Chia


End file.
